It's Just School Karkat
by Sunflower82597
Summary: It's the first day back to high school, and young Karkat Vantas is NOT happy. He hates school, having to wake up early, and having to learn. But most of all, he hates who he has for a lab partner...or does he?     Title & Rating may change!
1. Wake Up and Get to School Dammit

Chapter One. Wake up and get to school Dammit.

A/n: Hello all! This is my first story, so I hope it doesn't suck to bad. I've had this idea for a while. I'm excited to see how it'll turn out. The title and rating may, or may change. As for the story content, I'm trying to aim for GamKar. But I don't know yet, so anyways! Happy reading :D

A series of loud beeps broke the silence that so lovingly clung to the air. The young teen groaned, rolling over in his bed.

Today was his first day back to high school, and young Karkat Vantas was _NOT_ happy.

He felt around on his bedside table for the accursed clock, successfully managing to hit the snooze. It was only a few minutes later until the silence was broken once again.

"Fuuuck..." he muttered, swatting the alarm clock (not so gently) off the night stand; unplugging it from the wall.

Knowing all to well that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he begrudgingly got up from his sanctuary of blankets, and walked (stumbled) over to his closet.

He looked at his choice of clothing that was hanging before him. His friend, Kanaya Maryam, helped him with his wardrobe. She's always up to date with the latest fashions. Her short, cropped, black hair had a natural spike to it at the ends; her bangs swept over to the side. This summer she had decided that Karkat needed some "assistance" with his clothing choices. While Karkat said he needed no such thing, and that he said he was fine with just plain, normal clothing, she had insisted, and said that it was necessary to have more than two colors for clothing, and that he can't only wear jeans and tee shirts the whole school year.

He ended up picking a white, almost V-neck shirt, (I'M NOT GAY, he tried to argue with Kanaya, but she wouldn't hear it, and bought it anyways.) A pair of light blue skinny jeans. (GOD DAMMIT I'M NOT GAY.) and a pull over jade green hoodie.

Luckily for him, it was getting a bit chilly outside, so he could wear the jacket without getting to warm...or yelled at by Kanaya.

To top it off he slipped on his favorite bracelet. It was made out of his birthstone, some of the beads being made of pearl, the rest of moonstone. It also included a small dangling charm that had an engraving of his astrological sign, Cancer.

Sighing slightly walked over to the abused clock, picking it up and placing it on his side table. The clock was molded to look like an orange and white tabby cat, sleeping in a wicker basket. Near the bottom of basket, the actual time telling part of the clock was stuck into the plastic.

It had been a birthday gift from his other best friend of sorts, Nepeta Leijon. She had a obsession with everything cat and kitten. She even started using cat puns in her speech, (i.e.: Puuurfect...etc.) and she, much to Karkat's distaste, started calling him Karkitty as a nickname.

Nepeta is a short piece of existence, her short curly hair lies just below her chin in a messy bob. Her large green eyes hold curiosity and childish excitement (Much unlike Karkat's grey ones, which always end up holding a drowsy, unhappy look to them.) And she is almost always seen with a little blue kitty cat beanie that has dangly little weaved ropes coming from the side ends of the hat.

She had purchased the clock due to her love of all things cat, and Karkat's uncanny ability to just not wake up in the mornings.

Smiling slightly to himself he let out a tired yawn.

Gathering up his school things, and slipping on a pair of brown Sanuk's, he made his way to the bathroom to take his routinely morning piss and try to tame his curly, chocolate brown locks.

Frustrated and unable to tame the blasted pieces of hair, he just let them do their thing.

He brushed his teeth and headed down stairs to grab an apple from the kitchens fruit bowl.

He was able to avoid his mother, which was a good thing, knowing how she is sort of always in a awkward mood in the mornings, and had a knack of making Karkat later then usual due to her excessive talking. Some mornings she was incredibly crabby, and others cheerful, but over emotional.

It was confusing.

He checked the kitchen stoves clock and just about blew a gasket seeing as school was starting in about 15 minutes. Cursing, he he grabbed his conveniently placed cell phone and checked to make sure he had his backpack before taking off out the front door towards the school.

Karkat was thankful that it was only a 5-minute walk, or a 3-minute sprint in his case, to the highschool from his house.

Upon reaching the edge of the schools campus, he slowed down his pace so he could catch his breath, and not enter the school looking like a retard.

He spotted Nepeta and Kanaya talking and walked up to meet them. "Karkitty~!" Nepeta laughed happily, almost tackling him to the ground in a vice like hug. Kanaya, following suit. He scowled and tried pushing them off, only to have them hold on tighter. After they were through strangling their best friend, they released the flustered Karkat from their grip.

"I'm proud of you. You actually wore the new clothes." Kanaya cooed, in a almost mother-like fashion. She had a dark red knitted beret perched on her head, and she wore a pretty floral patterned blouse with a pin stripped skirt and small black wedges.  
>Nepeta had on a blue jean romper, with small kitten buttons. Her classic pair of roughed up converses tied onto her feet. She didn't have her hat on, but a cat ear headband instead.<p>

The grouped conversed shortly; talking about what teachers they were hoping to get, and where they should meet up at lunchtime.

As the warning bell rang, Karkat waved goodbye to his friends with a small smile as he made his way to his homeroom. And for some reason, he had a bad feeling in his gut, that today...was not going to be his day. He could only hope he was wrong.

A/n: Again, thanks for reading! Now, do you have any suggestions? Thoughts? Should I just stop while I'm ahead? xD


	2. Oh Hell No

Chapter Two: Friendemies?

Karkats unenthusiastic grey eyes scanned his homeroom (which happened to be Earth and Space science) for a seat.

The way the room was set up, it seemed more like a chem lab than anything else, so the "desks" were actually tables with spinny hydraulic chairs pushed in. These desks were situated in columns; five on each side of the room, with the teachers white board and work space up front.

The room was relatively empty at the moment, probably due to people being lost, saying their last goodbyes to friends, or they're just lagging behind from the lack of energy. (It is 7:15 in the morning, what do you expect?)

Karkat noticed that he didn't know anyone in the class so far, and decided to take a seat at an empty desk in the very back. Plopping his backpack on the floor next to his chair, as he sat down.

As time went on, he still didn't recognize anyone, and no one sat down in the chair besides him. 'Maybe I'll just be by myself.' He mused as the teacher, Mrs. Brekler, entered the room and started calling roll.

Karkat looked at the students that got called out, trying to remember them for later reference. A few more names we're called called

"...Landers?...Madison..." the two short blond girls replied with a 'Here.'

"Makara...?" the teacher called out.

Karkat froze. 'Fuuuuck!' He groaned inwardly. He looked around the room for the bastard. He was nowhere in sight.

"Gamzee Makara...?" she called again. Again, no answer.

Sighing in relief that Gamzee was a no show, the teacher just continued with roll.

"Karkat Vantas?"

"...Here..." he replied.

Mrs. Brekler studied him. "You have an interesting last name." she mused.

"Er...thanks?" he said.

"Hey, Don't get sassy with me." she fired at Karkat.

"I'm not? I said thanks." he said, confused.

"No, you're getting a tone with me young man, and I won't tolerate it!"

"I don't have a tone!" he said, exasperated, obviously now having a tone.

They bickered back and forth until the door was suddenly ripped open.

Standing in the doorway was Gamzee.

"Heyyyy guys! Sorry I'm late teach, I got caught up with the wicked system yall call lockers. The damn thing wouldn't open." Gamzee laughed, oblivious to the argument that was currently taking place.

Mouths agape, Karkat and and Mrs. Brekler (Along with the rest of the class) stared at the curly headed boy.

"Oh. I take it you're Mr. Makara?"

"Yeahhh broo!" he gave another laugh.

"Wonderful! You can sit next to..." she trailed off looking for an empty seat, "Oh, right here next to Mr. Vantas." she said with a slight sneer.

Karkat groaned. "Can't he sit somewhere else?" he asked.

"Nope. He sits right there next to you." she cooed mockingly.

"But-!" he started.

"My decision is final~~!" she laughed, walking back to the front of the room.

'She's just mad cuz she lost the argument.' He thought; upset with being stuck with Makara as a lab partner.

Gamzee slung his backpack on the table, taking a seat next to Karkat.

"Hey Karkat! Bro...You look fucking tired." he laughed quietly. "You should catch some wicked Z's and just relax..."

Karkat looked over at the boy and rolled his eyes.

He wasn't sure why Gamzee even talked to him like they were bestfriends.

Ever since grade school, all Makara ever did was make Karkats life a living hell. From pushing him off the very top of the slide, to throwing food at him in the lunchroom. Of course, Karkat fired right back. From breaking his crayons, to sticking gum in Gamzees thick, curly hair.

It was obvious that they didn't like each other. So why would Gamzee try and act like buddy buddies?

Karkat just couldn't fucking get it. And to be honest, it pissed him off.

He snuck a peak at Gamzee.

He had nicely tanned skin; a knitted turquoise beanie/beret perched upon dark brown, curly locks. He always was drawing little things on his face too. Today it was a peace sign on his left cheek.

He was fairly tall, and had deep, almost mahogany eyes that almost always held a rather dopey look to them.

He was also very, very wealthy.

He didn't really shove his wealth in people faces like that dick Eridan did, but it was obviously present.

You could tell by the designer clothes, his brand new Chevy Camero, and the size of his fucking house. (Not that Karkat's ever been there; just from what he's heard.)

His personality is that of a stoners, and he's known for taking a drag or two of weed.

'Or maybe he does shrooms?' Karkat thought.

'He does always seem to be staring off into space, muttering something about colors..' He sighed and shrugged, turning back to face the front.

He ignored the teacher for the rest of the period, who was currently raving on about how having the right notebook is crucial to passing this class, Bluh bluh, and vise versa.

Zoning out completely, he didn't even realise Gamzee peering over at him.

When lunchtime rolled around Karkat was both mentally and physically exhausted.

He had Gamzee in three classes so far, and they both say relatively close.

It now was fourth period and he had agreed to meet Nepeta and Kanaya by the big oak tree at the back of the school by the soccer field.

He sat down at the base of the tree, apple in hand. He was just about to take a bite when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He scowled and pulled out the piece of shitty plastic, looking to see who had texted him.

It was Kanaya.

'Hey Karkitty, Nepeta Ran Off After A Butterfly, And I Got Switched To A

Different Lunch Schedule... Sorry...'

Karkat scowled down at his phone. "Well fuck. Guess I'm eating alone." he started to mumble, but was interrupted by a loud "DUUUUDE!"

He looked up, startled to see Gamzee skipping towards him. (I'm not bull shitting you on the skipping part.)

"What the fuck do you want?" Karkat mumbled, scowl on his face.

"I'm going to eat lunch with you bro.." Gamzee replied.

"Why...?"

"'Cause you're my bro." Gamzee said, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

Karkat rolled his eyes and bit into his apple, as Gamzee plopped down next to him.

The whole lunch period Gamzee bantered on about random subjects, with Karkat replying with an occasional 'I don't give a shit.'

When the bell finally rung, he stood up without saying a word, and headed to his next class, leaving behind a very confused Gamzee.

The remaining 2 hours of school seemed to drag on forever.

After the final bell he got up and headed back home, feet dragging a bit from exhaustion.

He dropped his bag on the kitchen floor, completely ignoring what his mother was saying to him. He jogged up the stairs and into his room where he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his messy bed, immediately blacking out; becoming completely oblivious to the activity of the outside world.

;3; This was 3 pages long on Word, and it's almost 1,200 words.

LOL. Anyways, I wrote this last night 'cause i couldn't sleep.

DAMN YOU MEDICATION

Haha, I'm not to happy with the chapter, so it might go through a series of editing because I'm OCD.

Btw, Do ya'll want to see anything happen in this story, any suggestions, comments, What did you like/didn't like?

And if you see any typos, etc, Please tell me and I'll fix it!

Thanks again to everyone who commented. ILOVEYOUALL.

Y U SO KIND TO MY SHIT STORY!


	3. Oh Hell No pt 2

**Wow, I meant to update sooner than this ;3; Anyways, This is like a part two, 'cause if I was to upload my whole plan, it would be like eighty trillion words, and I don't want to bore you. Haha! I also just want to thank all my reviewers and followers, and I;HD ;adihDIh. I love you all.**

When Karkat finally came to, it was about 5:30 a.m. Groaning groggily, he sat up in his to-warm bed.

He felt parched, and hungry. (he did only eat two apples that whole day) On top of that, his hoodie made his feel stuffy and confined.

Pulling at the fabric, he slipped it off and threw it somewhere off into the corner.

He kicked off his confining comforter and blankets and stood up, carefully, trying not to make himself dizzy.

He stifled a yawn as he walked over to his small wooden dresser, opening up the drawer that contained his pajamas; pulling out a pair of white, baggy,

pikachu patterned ones.

He tried pulling off his jeans, but ended up tripping himself and face planting on the floor. "MOTHER FUCK." he grumbled, finally managing to pull the devilish jeans off.

He hopped up off the ground and pulled on his Pjs.

Scowling slightly, he walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

The cold linoleum floor greeted his feet as he took his first few steps towards the closet/ pantry door.

He swung the door open and flipped on the small light switch. A dim orange light immediately illuminated the small pantry.

'Let's see here...' He thought, searching the shelves for any hidden delicacies.

'Popcorn, soup, pop tarts...' His eyes settled on some Quaker granola bars.

He pulled out the box and set them down on the strip of island counters before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the carton of milk.

The glasses clinked as they lightly touched as he took one out of the cabinets.

He poured himself a glass and put the milk back. He sat down at one of the three barstools that were pushed under the counters and took a few sips.

Opening the box he pulled out a peanut butter chocolate chip one and began munching on it.

His tired eyes scanned the small kitchen area as he ate.

The walls were a pretty sunflower yellow, with about an inch of white lining the perimeter.

It was very country styled and had a homey feel to it. Family pictures and little motivational plaques were placed freely on the walls.

It didn't hold a dining table (The table was placed in a separate room, due to lack of space.) but had the dark oak counters instead.

Karkat drummed his fingers against the hard wooden surface as he stared out the two large windows that revealed a spacious backyard. The floral curtains were drawn back, giving Karkat a nice view of the white washed fence, and dehydrated grass.

The room and outside itself seemed dimmed from the seemingly starless sky.

Karkat stopped drumming his fingers to peel open the shinny wrapper on another bar. He felt his eyelids grow heavier. He laid his arms on the table, intertwining them. Laying his head down on his arms, he peered out the window, pondering silently about the nightlife.

It was here he gradually fell back into unconsciousness.

**Thanks again! **

**Oh, and I have a tendency to upload on my dA account first. So if you really want to read it quicker, or if it seems like I'm taking forever to upload, Just search Deathrowforever and you should find my story pretty easily. :D**


	4. Howdy Partner

**OH MY GOD THIS IS SO LATE AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY.**

**Haha, if you see any mistakes PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

**If you have any questions, comments, what you would like to see, LEAVE ME A COMMENT~~~**

**BLESS YO FACE.**

A tentative hand shook the sleeping boys shoulder.

"Karkat dear...You need to wake up. School starts in 30 minutes." the motherly voice said.

Karkat groaned and lifted his head, a granola wrapper stuck to his forehead.  
>She laughed and pulled the wrapper off, waving it in front of his face, teasingly.<p>

The teen tried to scowl up at his mother through blurry eyes, but failed.  
>"Go get dressed and I'll make breakfast."<p>

He yawned and nodded in thanks to his mom before jumping off the stool and running upstairs to get changed.  
>He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of grey and white plaid shorts that came down to about his knees, and a tee shirt that had a cute cartoon crab on it. Also pulling out a pair of clean boxers.<p>

He quickly pulled on the clean clothing and walked into the bathroom to try and fix his gravity defying curls.  
>The locks of hair weren't to bad, except the one that decided to stick out stubbornly from the side of his head.<p>

He sighed and gave up on the hair and just decided to leave it be for the time being.  
>Karkat grabbed a pair of small ankle socks from his sock drawer and pulled them on as long with his sacred Sanuks.<p>

He headed back down the flight stairs and into the kitchen to find his mom cooking up some eggs and bacon.

He sat down on one of the bar stools and watched his mom cook.  
>The Woman known as 'Mom' had light grey-ish green eyes. Her face was soft and heart shaped, disheveled chocolate brown curls framing her delicate face and cheekbones.<br>Her fluffy white bathrobe was open, a large green shirt underneath.  
>The pajama pants she wore were a hazel nut brown with fleeting pastel green and blue polka dots.<br>Her tiny feet carried Snoopy slippers, which have long withheld retirement. The ears drag along the floor as she walks, and Snoopy's 'fur' is no longer white, but a grimy white-ish brown.  
>Holes where evident on the bottom, some big, some small.<p>

Given the defects, she refused to throw them away. (Maybe because they were comfy, or the fact that Karkat had given them to her for Christmas a few years back.)

The kitchen remained quite except for the sizzling sound of eggs and the pops of hot grease from the bacon.  
>"Why did you decide to sleep in here last night?" Mom asked, cracking a large white egg on the side of the hot skillet, and plopping it in.<p>

He scowled at the back of his Moms head.  
>"I didn't mean to. I woke up around 5:30 this morning and got up to get something to snack on, then ended up just passing out again."<p>

"Ah... Now tell, me was the counter comfy?" she asked, voice serious.

"No." he deadpanned.

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled, handing her son a plate of warm bacon and eggs.  
>"Thanks..." he yawned, getting up to get a glass of water and a fork.<p>

"No problem. By the way, I'm getting home from work early, and so is your father. So tonight we're eating together as a family...so try to get home early." she explained.

Karkat nodded.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, pouring in her creamer and sugar and stirring the mixture together. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready. I don't think showing up to the office like this would be taken lightly." she laughed and kissed Karkats forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

Karkat nibbled his bacon thoughtfully.

His mother and father owned a successful law firm.  
>While it brought in a nice margin of money, they didn't have time to do family things. Not that Karkat was into the whole embarrassing parents ordeal (seeing as though his parents are a whole new breed of awkward.) it was nice to have them around.<p>

The clock grew closer to 6:50 and it was time for Karkat to face another day or school.  
>He stowed away a peanut butter chocolate chip granola bar and a red apple for lunch, and his hoodie in his backpack before calling out goodbye to his mother, and heading out the door.<br>The walk to school seemed quicker that day than any other. Not because of the fact that young Karkat had been walking (Jogging) quickly in order to make it before the final bell, but he felt more energized, almost in a 'ready to get the day started' fashion.

...Maybe because he finally ate a proper breakfast.  
>He didn't know.<p>

Karkat pondered how the day will play out as he walked onto the schools campus.  
>He scanned the area in front of him to see if he could spot the morons he called his best friends.<p>

He saw a flourish of unnatural spiky hair flash before his eyes. He blinked and focused on the person standing in front of him.

Terezi cackled before him.  
>"Hey there Karkales~"<br>Karkat sighed and looked at the girl.

Terezi Pyrope.  
>She was short for the most part, but just a bit taller than Karkat. Her spiked-out-beyond-belief black hair framed angular cheek bones. She dressed like a punk of sorts, surprisingly good at color coordinating, despite her seeing disability.<p>

From a young age, Terezi had been both types of color blind, and over the years it had gradually gotten worse, until she lost her vision completely.

When Karkat, who is always quick to judge, first laid eyes on the girl, his first thought was that she was insane in the membrane, and that he would not associate with the likes of her.  
>(You would think the same, seeing her with her huge smile that so obviously scares children, pointed teeth that resembled a sharks, and never being able to see her eyes….The girl constantly wore sunglasses with pointed, red tips, so you never saw her eyes at any time of day.)<p>

She also has a knack of hitting people (I.e. Karkat.) with her walking stick.

But over time, they seemed to developed a strange acquaintance, a friendship of sorts. They even dated, but broke it off, preferring to just stay friends.

She had his back when things got rough, and to Karkat, she was one of his greatest friends.  
>But sometimes, her nosey personality and her absurd accusations got tiring.<p>

"Need something...?" he asked, not in the mood to deal with her inquires this early in the morning.

"Well~ I just sensed you over here, and I thought I would accompany you." she smiled wickedly and smacked his legs with her cane.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, rubbing his sore knee. "Okay, whatever."

They walked to his class and chatted outside the door a bit before the bell rang.  
>They bid each other goodbye, and Karkat took his seat.<p>

The teacher walked in and started lecturing them about their in-class assignments.

He started to tune her out, and he only came back to Earth when he heard the seat creak next to him.  
>It was Gamzee, late again.<br>'Big surprise'  
>"Thank you for joining us Mr. Makara.<br>Anyway, Blah, blah, Science Fair project...bluh bluh, the person you're sitting with will work with you on this project..."

...wait, what?

Karkat blanched and looked over at Gamzee.

"Hey project buddy." he whispered, a huge smile plastered on his face, and laughter in his mahogany brown eyes.

Karkat glared daggers, and turned back to scowl down at the desk space in front of him.

In what seemed like a century, the bell finally rang.  
>"...You should all meet up with your partner and discuss what topic you wish to do the project on. See you tomorrow." Mrs. Brekler said, releasing them from the room.<p>

As Karkat gathered his things and headed for the door, and hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

He turned around to look at Gamzee, smiling lazily at him.  
>"Karkles, bro! We need to chill and do this science shit." he drawled.<br>Karkat opened his mouth to retort, but Gamzee interrupted him.  
>"Let's converse over lunch at that wickedly huge tree... Like yesterday." his smile widened.<p>

Before he could object, Gamzee had already walked out the door.  
>Karkat sighed in frustration.<br>He now knew why he wanted the day to get started. The sooner it started, the sooner it would end.


	5. Well That was Unexpected

**Sorry… I was away in the wilderness fighting bears and Shit. It was all for **_**YOUUU.**_

**..Right. Uh… Enjoy! Sorry if it sorta sucks.. I knew what I was trying to get at, but I don't think I accomplished it.. U**

**Thank you all for the constant support and such! Makes me happy to know someone likes it…! Hope you all had a good Halloween, and 11/11/11! **

Karkat stared menacingly at the snickering boy next to him.

Today is just not his day. First, he has to talk to Makara at lunch, and then here he was, just sitting in his Computer Programming class (which happens to be his lunch period), when his monitor just suddenly crashes, and he gets the dreaded blue screen of death. (Okay, maybe Karkat isn't the best when it comes to computers, and I suppose clicking the mouse repeatedly and smashing the keyboard to see if it will make the contraption work doesn't exactly help.)

So to say the least, he is not in a good mood, and Egberts laughing is making it worse.

He shot a deadly glare over at the boy.

John Egbert just laughed louder.

The boy had dark black hair, which always held the 'I just rolled out of bed' look. Brown freckles frosted rosy cheeks, and big wire framed glasses protected his childish blue eyes.

He had a wide smile, which always exposed his buckteeth, but you had to admit, they actually worked well with his dorky personality. That one Dave kid seemed to like it enough…which made Karkat a bit uneasy. (As in jealous. Egderp can get someone but he can't? Dammit, the Kid didn't even notice Dave's constant hints and casual to long 'bro hugs'.)

The two had a strange first meeting, and from then on, a strange, and a sort of unspoken friendship.

It started when Karkat had first met the boy in the nurses' office back in elementary school.

John was in the small room due to problems with asthma (It wasn't to bad, it just kept him from being able to run around for all of to long.) and Karkat was there because he did a face plant, (Whether on accident or otherwise), off the swing set and cut his cheek on a twig, and other hidden nature pieces of shit within the dirt.

When Karkat had arrived all battered and bruised, the nurse was out of band-aids so she had to run out of the room on a search for them, along with some ice, therefore, leaving a sniveling Karkat and a wheezy John alone for a moment.

"Are you okay?" the small mass of freckles asked.

Not answering with words, fearing that he would start crying again, Karkat had just shaken his head no.

He frowned and thought about what he could do to cheer the other boy up.

John, growing up with only a father in the house, who had a strange knack for baked goods, had always done his best to do both the motherly and fatherly roles in the house, due to the lack of said motherly figure.

So, John tried thinking back to what his dad would do to make him smile when he was down in the dumps. He smiled and snickered, getting the boys attention. He grinned and then pulled on his own lips, stretching them into a weird face.

Karkat just stared, quite confused at what the dork was doing. But of course he started to snicker too, and then they sat there in a fit of giggles, and then they were rolling around being absolute weirdos. (The nurse was quite concerned when she walked, seeing two of the kids rolling around on the ground, and holding their stomachs.)

This was how they met, and from there they had a "I hate you Fuck ass," to "John, bring over that stupid Nick Cage movie, I'm bored."

Karkat continued to glare, and John snicker.

"What has you all upset today?" John asked.

Karkat just fumed. "Nothing Fuckass.. I just don't want to be here." He mumbled.

He shrugged and smiled. "But at least it's almost the weekend!"

Karkat groaned at Johns overly optimistic BS. "Yeah I guess…"

The remaining of the period went by slowly, with no actual exciting events. John just continued to babble nonsense, Karkat just nodding, or putting in little input until the bell rang. A sense of dread washed over the boy as his stomach sunk, and his fingers twitched nervously.

"Hey, Kar, you okay..?" John asked, of course being the concerned derpwad he is.

Karkat glared at the freckled mass. "Yeah I'm fine.. I just don't want to go to lunch.." he muttered.

"…..Why..?"

Karkat sighed, frustrated at the boys constant curiosity.

"Because I have to talk to Makara at lunch that's why." He said, rolling his eyes at Johns' wiggling of eyebrows.  
>"Ohhhhhh~ So that's what has your panties in a twist.." he snickered, gaining him a smack to the back of the head.<br>"What's that supposed to mean! I do _NOT _wear panties, I'm pretty sure that's you!" he exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn.  
>"Oh calm down. I don't see why it's such a big deal that you have to talk to him.." John said with a shrug.<p>

Karkat face palmed. "It's a bg deal because I don't want to talk to that fuck ass."  
>"….Then don't.." John replied simply with a smug, all knowing smile. <p>

Damn him. Damn it all.

"Oh, go fuck Strider, John…" he muttered, plodding down the hallways towards his locker.  
>John scoffed. "I am not a homosexual Kar.." he mumbled with a slight pout.<br>"Couldda fooled me." He snorted, stopping in front of the dull gray locker, taking the little knob and twisting in his combo, pulling on the cold metal handle, popping it open.  
>He pulled out his lonely granola bar and apple that had been stashed away within the confinement of the locker. <p>

John remained flustered as he walked away with his dorky friend Jade. Even as they walked down the halls, Karkat could still hear them nerding and snorting about, mostly about this new game Skyrim, and how Jade should be getting it in the mail today, yadda yadda, whatever.

Karkat huffed and slammed his locker closed, walking to meet on of his least favorite people.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~SPARKLY SHIT~~~~~*~~~~~*~~

Nepeta pranced around in the soft, still green grass out side, practically purring in delight. She loved lunch time, it was her favorite part of the school day besides journalism and art. She stopped running around for a brief moment, scanning the area around her, allowing Equius to catch up. Her petite eyebrows rose up in surprise, a cat like smile stretching across her face. There, at the large Oak tree that was centered in the middle of the field sat one of her best friends, the ever so pubescent Karkat, and the most hated persons by Karkat, (And that's saying quite a bit, Karkat isn't known for his social standards, and loving nature towards people), Gamzee Makara.

She purred in delight, hands clasping together.

'_Maybe he's finally making some more furends~ Or maybe… something more~~! That's puuurfect~~!' _ the small girl giggled happily, turning around to Equius.

Equius was currently dabbing at his damp forehead, panting quite heavily from having to catch up to the crazy girl he was currently looking after. Which, was a stupid idea, considering that he wasn't doing quite that good of a job, and the fact that she moved with a cat like agility, it was hard for the macho, super muscular teen to catch up to her. (He wasn't skilled in the ways of cardiovascular fitness okay… and he only decided to look after her because it was 'Unsightly for a girl like her to run around unsupervised.') So, when she suddenly turned around and started sprinting off into the distance, announcing that she had to 'Update her shipping wall,' it left the teen confused. He huffed out a frustrated sigh and sprinted off back towards wherever she had run off too.

~~~~*~~~*MORE SPARKLY SHIT~~*~~~*

'_Well… That was interesting..' _Karkat thought as he watched his cat like friend stare at the two currently sitting at the tree, then grin, then run away, a very wet looking Equius following close after her.

He turned back to Gamzee, who was looking rather dazed, and glossed over. Damn was he irritating. Today, his face was painted with several different colors of paint, primarily purple, an ashy grey, and a blackish sort of color. He looked like a stoned-out-of-his mind clown. There wasn't much of a conversation in the beginning of lunch, just some of Gamzees stupid banter, and the muching of food being consumed. After a while though, Gamzees brain started to drift off into God knows where, and Karkat called his name a few times, trying to get him to resurface.

He sighed, frustrated after not getting a response from the fucking idiot.

"Hey, fuckass!" He exclaimed, slapping the other on the back of his head.

Gamzee jumped and looked around, a slightly confused look glaze over his eyes before focusing on Karkat. "Oh sorry bro. It's funny how a bro can fuggin space out like it's nothin'…" He snorted with laughter. "Anyways, I wanted to drop a few words with you Karkles…"

Karkat twitched at the nickname. "What the fuck do you want then..?" he huffed.  
>This just caused a grin to arise on the others clown painted face. "Well, since we have to get our fucking science on, I think you should come over sometime so we can get this shit done… Y'know what I'mma gettin' at..?" he said, though slightly slurred.<p>

Karkat, who currently had granola in his mouth, just about choked on it. "Wait what..?" he coughed out, looking at Gamzee in shock.

"Yeahhhh man.. Better now than later right..?" he chuckled.

Karkat was about to reply with some snarky, sharp reply about how he had a life, and other, better things he could do with his time when the bell rang, telling the student body to return to their next classes.

"Sweet, see ya tomorrow after school then…?" Gamzee questioned, getting up and walking off into the crowd, not giving the other time to answer.

'_Well…Fuck…Now I'm stuck with the idiot..'_ he thought, sighing to himself. He too got up and threw away his apple carcass and granola wrapper, plodding back off to his next period.

At least he only had two left.

_MUHAHAHA THERE IT IS. SUCK IT SCHOOL. I CAN WRITE. _


End file.
